1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic absorbing device, and more particularly to an acoustic absorbing device including an improved structure for effectively absorbing sounds or noises and for allowing the acoustic absorbing device to be easily and quickly secured or attached to various support members or devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical acoustic absorbing devices have been developed and disposed on the side portions of the roadways, bridges, etc. for absorbing the sounds or noises and for preventing the sounds or noises from annoying the residents located near the roadways, the bridges, or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,949 to Okawa discloses one of the typical sound insulating blocks comprising a specially shaped or configured sound absorbing plate fixed inside a cover which is then tightly closed in a block for sound or noise absorbing purposes, for allowing the typical sound insulating blocks to be stacked together to form a sound insulating wall.
However, the typical sound insulating blocks may not be easily attached to the other supporting members in the house buildings and thus may not be used for suitably absorbing the sounds or noises in the house buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,310 to Jen who is the present inventor and applicant discloses another typical acoustic board comprising a perforated front silencer disposed within a conical hood which is then disposed or engaged within an outer housing, and a cover threadedly engaged with the large end of the conical hood, and a rear silencer provided in the small end of the conical hood for isolating the noise.
However, the typical acoustic board comprising an outer cover disposed and engaged with the outer portion of the conical hood such that the entering of the sounds or noises into the conical hood will be limited and such that the sound or noise absorbing or isolating effect may be greatly decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,554 to Wang who is also the present inventor and applicant discloses a further typical acoustic absorber for absorbing noises in buildings and also comprising a perforated and specially shaped or configured sound or acoustic absorbing member fixed inside an enclosure, and including a perforated circular protrusion provided on a front portion of a casing and extended out of the enclosure, and including an opened front entrance for allowing the sound or noise to easily enter into the enclosure.
However, the specially shaped or configured sound or acoustic absorbing member of the typical acoustic absorber includes a predetermined shape or configure that may not be changed to the other shape or structure according to the requirement of the environment such that the sound or noise absorbing or isolating effect will be limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional acoustic absorbing devices.